Krillin in Heaven
by Scarzfanboy
Summary: This is a gift for a friend of mine. I hope she enjoys it!


Krillin stared out of the window of Kame House. Android 18 had been in his thoughts ever since the end of the Cell Games. He kept thinking of the last words she had said to him, and the feel of her lips on his cheek. Krillin sighed, knowing he had likely blew any chances that he had with her at the Lookout, after thinking that asking for the wish to remove the bomb from her body had ended with heartbreak for him. Her seductive blue eyes were just killing him. He wanted to be with her. Krillin sighed and began to walk back to his room, before he heard a knock on the door.

Krillin headed towards the sound, and after opening the door, he was very surprised to see 18 on the other side. Krillin blushed, his cheeks turning bright red. He hadn't a clue what to say. Here the was the woman he loved, standing right in front of him. Krillin blurted out, "W-what are ya doin' here." 18 flipped her hair, and stared into his eyes, almost putting him into a trance with her sexy and lust filled stare. "I wanted to thank you for the wish, you really saved me", 18 stated calmly. Krillin was now shaking, unsure of what his next response to be. He thought of confessing his feelings for her here and now. "So what if I get rejected, it's better than never finding out what she thinks", Krillin said nervously in his head. Krillin cleared his throat, and soon squealed, "18, I think you're really beautiful, and I'd really like to get to know you."

Krillin immediately looked down at the floor, a roller coaster of emotions going through his mind. "Oh man, what've I done?" Krillin kept his gaze locked on the floor, until he looked up to see 18, her cheeks as bright red as his. "Krillin, I...", 18 was now flustered with emotions as well. "Krillin, I've felt the same way too, ever since the first time we met, ever since that first kiss." Krillin began to collect him self. His luck was at an all time high! The woman he liked felt the same way. "18, I... I think I love you..." 18 began to slowly inch towards Krillin, until she was also in the house.

They were now right next to each other, not even an inch apart. 18 looked into Krillin's eyes, and began to close here. Her lips began to slowly creep towards his, until she based just barely close to her lips touching his. They began breathing each other's air, until their lips finally met. They locked for a few seconds, until slowly pulling away and looking into each other's eyes. Krillin whispered, with excitement in his voice, "18, follow me." 18 smiled and followed behind.

Krillin and 18 were now both in the house. Krillin took 18 by the hand as they began to walk. 18 looked down at Krillin and saw the look in his eyes, they were heading towards the bedroom. 18 smirked, she knew exactly what was going to happen. As they entered, Krillin slowly closed the door behind them. Here they were, alone. Krillin put his hands around 18's waist, slowly pulling her towards him. Their heads moved in unison, until their lips made union. Krillin took this moment to slip his tongue into 18's mouth, as they both began to roll their tongues over each other. Krillin began sucking on her tongue, as the room filled with sexual energy. They both pulled back, and Krillin playfully pushed 18 onto his bed.

Krillin pinned 18's wrists to the bed, gently kissing her neck. 18 began to shiver in pleasure, Krillin knew how to please a woman. He began moving his lips from her neck to her chest, slowly moving his lips and kissing every part of her down to her stomach. He had reached her pants, and slowly began to undo the buttons, revealing her undergarments. Krillin looked into her eyes as he removed her pants and panties. Krillin looked into 18's eyes as he slowly stuck two fingers into her vagina, seconds after, 18 began shivering in absolute pleasure. Krillin continued, each exit and entrance of his fingers sending 18 over the edge. 18 whispered, "Please... be gentle..." Krillin then picked up 18, moving to the floor. Krillin took off his pants and sat down in his chair, motioning 18 towards him.

She then began crawling towards him, until his cock was in her hands. She gently caressed and began making eye contact with him. Krillin felt immense pleasure. Then, 18 began swallowing around it, pulling his foreskin back and exposing the head of his cock. She began licking and swirling her tongue around, pulling back to reveal reddened lips, thick with saliva. Krillin moaned in pleasure, begging for more. She began deep throating and playing with his balls, turning him on even more. Just before he reach climax, 18 pulled back, giving Krillin some time to get a second wind. Krillin looked down to see the curves of her hips, and her perky breasts. He saw how fine and sexy her ass looked, and couldn't help but pick her up, hands clasping her ass cheeks, and began to pin her against the wall.

His cock was soon buried inside her vagina, and 18 began to feel shockwaves pulsing through her body. They began to kiss, and as Krillin was thrusting, sending her into orgasmic heaven, 18 began to dig her nails into his back. "Oh God, yes!" 18 screamed in pleasure. Krillin pulled her off before throwing her onto the bed, then again continuing the act.

18 soon got on top, and began to sit on his face. Krillin truly felt like he was in heaven. Her hands soon met again with his cock, and her lips again became sloppy and wet with saliva. She began suctioning up an down, putting Krillin into immense pleasure. 18's hands began to tighten, and her Krillin's cock began moving wildly in her mouth. Krillin released hard into her mouth, and 18 began to swallow the come.

They were both breathing heavily, the bed became filled with sweat and excess come that had dripped off of 18's chin. Krillin embraced 18, pulling her into a deep hug on the bed. "18, I want to be with you, you're my dream girl." Krillin whispered. 18 stared into his soul before stating, "Krillin, you're my dream guy." They cuddled closely together, and slept in each other's arms. Krillin's dreams had finally came true.

Krillin awoke the next morning to find 18 still sound asleep next to him. Krillin sat and wondered if he was in a dream or not. Her sexy frame and beautiful blonde hair were there in all their glory. He had sealed the deal with her, something he had been hoping to do for a while.

18 soon got out of bed, and Krillin admired every single part of her. She quickly dressed herself, before walking out of the door. Krillin followed her. "18, where are you going?" Krillin was confused. 18 got to the exit, before turning around, and stating simply, "Later." She exited the house, but not before giving Krillin one more kiss on the cheek. She flew off into the distance. Krillin waited until he could no longer see her before stepping inside and closing the door. Krillin smiled, before saying "I'm the luckiest man alive!"

The End


End file.
